Cubanagurl and MissHaileeR's Adventure!
by Miss Hailee R
Summary: What happens when two known authors on fanfiction watch Van Helsing...and sleep with the television on... They will see the notorious Count, heroic Van Helsing, corset babe Anna, and skimpy Carl...What adventure that would be!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey pplz this is cubanagurl and MissHaileeR! We are both writing a story about us on an adventure! In the...VAN HELSING WORLD! lolz hope you like it! PS. REVIEW OR DIE! jk luv ya guys-33 cubanagurl and MissHaileeR**

_It is very dark...tooooo dark. Cubanagurl and MissHaileeR are sitting on the couch...watching..._

cubanagurl: NOOOOO Dracula is dead! How could Stephen Sommers do this to us? WAHHHHHHHHHHH

MissHaileeR:It's just a movie dracula is in his castle with the annoying aleera,the, viscious verona, and the mischivous marishka

cubanagurl: Like that would totally make me feel better... *sniffs, has tissue in her hand* HE'S FAKE I TELLL YOU...F-A-K-E! WAHHHHHHH

MissHaileeR:Hey wouldn't it be cool if we could go to Transylvania where the Van Helsing gang lives...

cubanagurl: Hmmm...that does sound pretty cool I guess...but there's a problem...they are fictional characters...

MissHaileeR: I know but if we were to go there i would stalk dracula

cubanagurl: Hahaha of course _you_ would

MissHaileeR:well its 9:00 we should go to bed now

cubanagurl: Normally, I would stay up late...but I do have a monster headache...Sleep sounds good to me...

_snore snore snore_

cubanagurl: MissHaileeR, you awake? I think its morning...and uh...what the?

_No longer are the two girls safe and snuggled in a big home... cubanagurl felt a leaf upon her knee...afterwards she examines her surrondings..._

cubanagurl: Hail, wake up right now! *shakes MissHaileeR*

_MissHailee is snoring and a bug crawls up her nose..._

MissHaileeR:AHHHHHHHH *blows bug out of nose* i wonder if that bug WAIT where are we

cubanagurl: That is the reason why I have been trying to wake you up! Silly Goose! Now, get up...we need answers to uncover...

MissHaileeR: Well from me examining i think we are in ...CHINA or ETHIOPIA

cubanagurl: Oh Hail... there may be some possibility that you are right... NO YOU DUMMY! We are in Eastern Europe!

MissHaileeR:0.o ohhhhhh

cubanagurl: Yeah as in ROMANIA! omg maybe just maybe I am correct! Let's ask that random dude over there... I studied Romanian for three years!

MissHaileeR: DOOOOOO YOOOOOOOUUUUU SPEEEEEAAAAAK EEEENNNNNGGGGGLLLLLIIIISSSHHH!

cubanagurl: No stupid, he's not gonna understand that! *right now is Romanian* România este aceasta?

Random guy:Dude im from miami

cubanagurl: Oooh sorry sir...I thought you were Romanian...Uhmmm is this place Romania?

Random guy: Yes...bad place this is...bunch of bats and whatnot...

cubanagurl: I love bats! Studied them all my life... (:

MissHaileeR:I hear they have BIG ears

Random guy: That's the worse part! If you insult them they'll hear you...

cubanagurl: Actually, bats don't understand.. they understand by movements

MissHaileeR: Hey do you know any nearby villages

Random guy: Yeah its right there...some village called...Vaseria...

cubanagurl: It's like a dream come true! VASERIA! The village that Stephen made in Prague.

Random guy: I am gonna go now...

_as they are skipping happily to vaseria village they run into a very known person_

cubanagurl: Excuse me sir! We are trying to get...*sees Gabriel* oh my...

MissHaileeR:*THUMP*

cubanagurl: Oh sorry my friend seemed to have fainted... the name is... Jess or call me cubanagurl...my fanfiction user... (:

Van helsing:here i'll help you carry your friend to the village

cubanagurl: thanks...Van Helsing...

Van Helsing: How do you know me?

cubanagurl: Trust me...I know alot about you... now let's go... Oh and hi Carl...

Van Helsing: You know my friend?

cubanagurl: sure...he's the coolest friar around...

Carl: uhmmm...hello...*turns to Van Helsing* At least _someone_ knows my name...

_when they reach the village they run into a very important girl or princess_

Anna:You there, turn around let me see your faces..

MissHaileeR:*wakes up* oh my gosh its anna!*steps on gravediggers foot*

Gravedigger:*curses in romanian* rahat târfă #!*% prost!

MissHaileeR:Ooops oh and by the way cubanagurl i think i know whats next

cubanagurl:yeah the three little homewreckers are coming

Van helsing: you mean those beasts behind anna

MissHaileeR: Oooooo here comes annas famous line

Anna:EVERYBODY INSIDE!

cubanagurl:There it is... theres the famous line

Villager:get all the children!

MissHaileeR:forget the children get the CHICKENS!...there my only friends

Villager: shes right GET THE CHICKENS!

Aleera:heeellllloooo anna

Anna: nice to see you to aleera

cubanagurl: Yeah, aleera I know what you are about to say...' i know what lurks in your lusting heart anna' yadyadyadyadyada

Aleera:0.o

MissHaileeR: Its a bird,Its a plane,ITS COOKIE MONSTER!...and he has come to save the dayyyy.

Cookie monster:Face my cookie blades!*kills marishka*

verona:Mariskaaaaa!

aleera:Mariskaaaa!*flys away and verona follows*

Anna: excuse me what are your names

MissHaileeR:Wait first can you translate this for me i heard of it but i dont know what it means?...de ce există o pepită caca pe podea

Anna: it means why is there a poop nugget on the floor... o.o *looks at her strangely*

MissHaileeR:0.o...well lets go to castle frankenstein

Van Helsing: Why would we do that?

cubanagurl: Let's just say that you're answers are just right in there...

Anna: You two just confuse me...are you both pyschic?

MissHaileeR: yeah we are and look i can make smoke come out of my butt so that proves it

cubanagurl: Oh dear lord please do not do that public *smacks hand on forehead*

MissHaileeR: Ooooppppsss to late

villager: I think I just died a little

Anna: That is just disturbing...

Carl: Oh my goodness it just popped my popcorn!

cubanagurl: *laughs till she pukes* Oh Carl, you are soo funny!

Carl: *blushes*

Van Helsing: So what about this Castle Frankenstein?

Anna: I think we should go...the girls must be right about this place...

villager :RUN! an evil clown has come to take over europe!

cubanagurl: Hmm... I don't recall that being in the movie... Ohhh woops probably left my scary clown doll with the cow...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Part twoooo

**AuthorsNote: Heyyy this is cubanagurl and MissHaileeR telling you that this is our second chappie for our adventure!Review!-cubanagurl and MissHaileeR**

_The heroes and the two authoresses are now walking to Castle Frankenstein with a hungry werewolf following them.._

cubanagurl:*hears growls* Looks like someone is hungry...

Carl: What?

Anna: Yeah, you are right,cubanagurl. Someone is veryy hungry...I got Transylvanian snacks in my pocket if that _hungry _person wants any...

MissHaileeR:I WANT SOMMME do you have chex mix

Anna: What are those?

cubanagurl: Oh some snack alot of people like in America... So Haill, it was you that growling sound was...

MissHaileeR: no that wasnt me i heard the growling from that bush

Van Helsing: *comes out of bush* I needed to get that out...

Anna: Van Helsing! Why did you scare us like that...that growl sounded real...

Van Helsing: That wasn't me...

cubanagurl: I thinnk I heard it from that treetop...I think its...

Anna: VELKAN! What are you doing up that tree? And, you are alive...

MissHaileeR:hey how do you get down from there?

Velkan: Well, I...

cubanagurl: No need to explain...you are a werewolf...thats how he got down here...

Anna: WHAT?

Velkan: Anna...I can explain... *turns to werewolf*

MissHaileeR:i think those nails prove your a werewolf eww

cubanagurl: Does anybody have a gun with silver bullets? I wanna hold one...

MissHaileeR:All i have with me is a watergun

cubanagurl: Maybe that just might work *squirts at werewolf* Bad Boy!

Anna: *smacks hand on forehead* Oh dear...

Van Helsing:you know you could have used my gun

cubanagurl: Woops...look at Velkan

_Velkan evolves to Jigglypuff_

Everybody: o.0

cubanagurl: Awww its JIGGLYPUFF! Its like watching Pokemon allover again!

MissHaileeR:Wait how does a werewolf evolve to jigglypuff?

Anna: Just wait a minute. First of all, whats a jigglypuff? AND two, how did this HAPPEN?

cubanagurl: Quite simple, a pokemon is strong enough to evolve...they will level up...And a Jigglypuff is a pokemon...which is some alien...hard to explain...Velkan for some odd reason was evolved to a lower level of Pokemon...Even though werewolves aren't Pokemon...they should evolve to Lycans..

Anna: I still don't get it...

JigglyVelkan: JIGGGLLYYYPUFFF

_Everyone falls asleep...as Velkan draws on faces and goes to Castle Frankenstein..._

cubanagurl: *wakes up* Woah... *grabs mini mirror-has Loser allover her face* Hey! That's not nice!

Anna: *has blushy cheeks,and long eyelashes* Great...I look like Princess Peach!

cubanagurl: Finally, you know something about modern characters...

Anna: I borrowed MissHaileeR's Mario Kart Ds game...

MissHaileeR: *has buttcheeks on her forehead* Thats where my game went

cubanagurl: *snickers*

MisshaileeR:come on you guys we have to get to mount rushmore

cubanagurl: Do you mean Castle Frankenstein? *can't stop laughing*

missHaileeR:why are you laughing so hard

Carl: *gets up* woah there Hail...You got four buttcheeks!

cubanagurl: And you have the Devil on your forehead!

MissHaileeR:0.o give me that mirror

cubanagurl: No! Go away! *holds cross* Away stenchbutt!

Van helsing:dont worry hail your friend is just messing with you

cubanagurl: Nice tattoos...

Van Helsing: What tattoos?

Anna: *chuckles* Never Mind...

MissHaileeR:hey i found a can of hair spray*lights match and makes big fire* _trip_ nooooo **_BOOOM!_**

cubanagurl: Well, at least we got there faster... *fixes hair*

Anna: Aw come on, I just moussed my hair like fifty times!

MissHaileeR:THAT WAS **AWESOME!**

cubanagurl: Let's go inside! I do know who is inside...

MissHaileeR:yayyyy

_The heros and authoresses are now in the nursery room...bunch of egg sacs are here_

Anna: What are these?

Van Helsing: Offspring...

cubanagurl: Did you happen to get your crossbow? We are gonna need it...

_Babies hatch...looks like Kirby..._

cubanagurl: What the heck? Is this Super Smash Bros. Brawl or something?

MissHaileeR: THEY ARE SOOO CUTE!

Van Helsing: They look like pink marshmellows...

MissHailleR: *eats a baby* Yummm

Van Helsing: I meant that they _look_ like pink marshmellows not are marshmellows...

cubanagurl:Its Hail...you gotta get used to that...

*the babies go crazy*

Anna:0.o i think it is time to get out of here

MissHaileeR: Run from the demon babies!

cubanagurl: Why don't we just use Van Helsing's crossbow?

Carl: I think we should just listen to MissHaileeR instead..

MissHaileeR: I feel so loved!

cubanagurl: *rolls her eyes* Yeah listen to the nugget who misses the toilet...

MissHaileeR: That was supposed to be a secret ...

Anna: Apparently not anymore...

Carl: Ohhh...any bathrooms around here?

cubanagurl: I dont think any near...

Carl: I think I just soiled myself...

Anna: EWWWW

MissHaileeR: Hey, welcome to the club! *high-fives Carl*

cubanagurl:Gross...

( cubanagurl then stares at the entrance of the ridiculously handsome man standing before her...his blue eyes peered through in the darkness)

Dracula: What are you loons talking about now?

cubanagurl: Hi...

Dracula: Uhmm hello...who must you be?

cubanagurl: *giggles nervously* names cubanagurl...

MissHaileeR: OMG Its Count Vladislaus Dragulia! My hero... *looks up at Dracula with goo-goo eyes*

cubanagurl: Calm down, buddy..*whispers to hail* he's mine by the way..

Van Helsing: So you are Dracula...how could i have not guessed..

Dracula: Hello Gabriel...

Anna: Huh? thats your name?

cubanagurl: Yupppp

Gabriel: i am ashamed

Carl: Uhmm Dracula...can you tell me where the bathrrom is...

Dracula: You just soiled yourself didnt you?

MissHaileeR: Me too

Dracula:o.0

cubanagurl: Oh geez...

Dracula: Its down the hallway...to your right...theres a big sign that says 'bathroom'..you cant miss it..*whispers to himself* because i usually miss it..

Carl:Uh thanks...come on MissHaileeR..

MissHaileeR: Alright...i am gonna take about an hour there though...

Gabriel: You know I think I am going too..i have the gurglies...looks like diaheera tonight...

Anna: Ugh does everybody have to go?

cubanagurl: Reminds me...I have to powder my nose...

Anna: WAIT! You just cant leave me here with this lunatic! Come back here!

(Everyone leaves)

Anna: Great...stuck with you...as always...

Dracula: *grins* I know...huh..

Anna: You stole cubanagurl's Ipad...didnt you?

cubanagurl: *shouts from bathroom* MISSHAILEER, DID YOU STEAL MY IPAD?

MissHaileeR: No... wait DINKIES ON THE WAY!

Anna:*rolls her eyes* I am surronded by idiots

Dracula: Trust me I am surronded by idiots everyday...

Anna: the brides?

Dracula: Yes...

MissHaileeR: UGHHH THE DINKIE IS STINKY!

Dracula:I hope she is talking about a dwerger...

Carl: Ugghhhh whats that stench?

Anna: Gross i can smell it from here..

Dracula: It smells worse than when the brides has their periods!

MissHaileeR: Dont worry the dinkie will be disposed!

Anna: Great...the end to the worse day ever...

Dracula: It doesnt have to be the worse day ever... *moves closer to Anna and kisses her*

Anna:*hesitates,then kisses him back*

cubanagurl: Aww...soo romantic *whispers this*

MissHaileeR: Soo...doesnt it smell freshh? *yells this*

cubanagurl: Will you shut up? Gross...it smells like a hobo on crack...

(Dracula and Anna stops kissing)

Anna: Woah...

Dracula: *winks at her*

cubanagurl: Arent I the cupid?

MissHaileeR: More like stupid...

cubanagurl: *smacks MissHaileeR*

Dracula: The smell just got worse...

Dwerger: *in its language* I think i am gonna jump off this bridge...

Anna: Woahh...

Gabriel: I think we should go..i think this castle is gonna blow up from the stench..

Carl: *has brown bag* Oh godd... i am going to die... BLECH

MissHaileeR:*rolls on the floor laughing*

Dracula: I suggest not doing that...you dont know whats on that floor..the brides tampons came out..

cubanagurl: WILL THIS EVER END? LETS GET OUTTA HERE!

Dracula:Yeah lets get outta here *grabs Anna...*

Anna: Let go!

cubanagurl: Take me with you! *hangs on to Anna as both disappear with Dracula*

Van Helsing: Well, that sucks...

Carl: Phew... does someone have Febreeze...?

Van Helsing: Yeah seriously...

MissHaileeR: I doo *shakes bottle* oh no it's empty i must of used it all on the cruise with the mexican buffet.

Van Helsing:0.o

Carl: Thats rather disturbing...

(last baby puffs like Kirby...and then explodes...and then evolves into a narwhal)

Last Baby: Narwhal, narwhals swimming in the ocean, causing..

Van Helsing: SHUT UP!

Last Baby: I am here to help you on your mystical journey..

Carl: Oh its mystical alright *takes out beer*

Van Helsing: Carl, i thought monks arent supposed to drink...

Carl: Did you already forget that I am a friar? woah you are purple!

MissHaileeR: He's already drunk on one beer!

Van Helsing: Lets go to Budapest..

Carl: PRETTY BUTTERFLIES!

MissHaileeR: I see them too!

Van Helsing: Oh boy...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
